What They Wanted
by Night Strider
Summary: What was it like inside Shohoku's locker room after losing to Kainan? Here's the script. Warning: Obscene and nasty language, for mature people only One shot


What They Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Summary: What was it like inside Shohoku's locker room after losing to Kainan? Here's the script. Warning: Nasty and obscene language, not suitable for discrete audience. One shot fic.

Everybody's pathetically drenched in stinking epidermal liquid and none seems to take it easy. Sakuragi, for instance, gives a hard knock to anything that comes on his steps. Rukawa is speechless as usual; having found no words to describe his disappointment, he goes straight to the showers and washes away the remnants of filthy bodily fluids stuck on his skin. Mitsui stretches on a bench like a paraplegic while Miyagi covers his face with a towel as if it could absorb all the humiliation he has just received minutes earlier. Only their captain and sub captain don't seem so hysterical about the loss.

Akagi: Don't sulk like the world's ending for Buddha's sake. We only have a game left and that's with Ryonan. The chance of us going to the Nationals is clear as day, so there's no point acting so...

Sakuragi: (Gives Akagi a murderous glare) Acting so what? so fucked up hysterical? That wild monkey (Kiyota) and his carnival boys just made a shit pie out of us and you act like they just gave us a present. Is that how I should be?

Ayako: (looks at Sakuragi) Why, you think you can add more points to our team if you cuss like that? Really, if your trash talk could make us win that game, we'll let you do that for a whole year. Now, please focus yourself.

Sakuragi: Focus on what? The next game's 3 days away. Don't tell me I'll bug myself to death fretting over Ryonan.

Mitsui: (interrupts) Just don't fuck up like you did today with Kainan and we won't mind even if you horse around all week.

Sakuragi: (shoots at Mitsui) Who the fuck died and made you boss anyway?

Mitsui: Fuck that. (stands up to face Sakuragi)

The two stand facing each other as boxers would. Miyagi gets hold of Mitsui's arms as Yasuda and Kogure take care of Sakuragi. Akagi gives them both a punch on the head. Ouch.

Miyagi: First rule: nobody blames anybody after losing a game. Now please bear with this.

Sakuragi: Yeah, like I'm the one who missed that winning shot. (stares intently at Mitsui)

Mitsui: Right. But it sure isn't me who fucked all those foul shots. I wouldn't forget how to free throw in a million years.

Sakuragi: Oh yeah? How about to run a fucking lap? Forgot that in two years, didn't you?

Mitsui: Eat shit and die. (stands up again)

Akagi: (loses temper) Cut the fuck out and stay where you are. One word from each of you and I'm getting your ass whipped faster than a rabbit gets fucked!

This shuts everybody up. At this point Rukawa is out of the baths and looks blankly at them.

Rukawa: Who's on the rocks?

Miyagi: Mitchy and Hanamichi.

Sakuragi: (glares at Rukawa) Wanna join the rumble, Kitsune? I can give you a knuckle massage----(Ayako whacks his head)

Ayako: Leave him alone, Sakuragi.

Rukawa: Do'aho.

Sakuragi: (points at Rukawa) If he hadn't kept the ball to himself every fucking possession, we would've trashed that Maki like a sandwich wrap off to a garbage truck. We wouldn't have missed a hell of a lotta baskets without him-

Miyagi: And we wouldn't have scored close to a hundred. Come on, Sakuragi. Give it a rest. We fucked up; they're just too good to be beaten by Shohoku. Not that it's ok but I'll be fine to come off second best, we still have the chance to go to the Nationals, aye?

Mitsui: (looks at Miyagi) Go tell someone who gives a fuck. Not me. I didn't screw it up that bad; that wild monkey's got springs on his soles...He touched that fucking ball.

Everybody looks at Mitsui in utter bewilderment.

Kogure: What d'you mean 'touched it'? (looks puzzled)

Mitsui: That 3-second-left-2-points-down shot I fired. He fucking touched it. I swear it was going in; my limbs were in perfect position, my wrists were in impeccable turn, and the ball was heading for the net in a curved projectile, and then it swooshed right off that bitched ass rim like it was Sakuragi who released it. (shakes his head)

Miyagi: sigh Are you sure? Man, he must have a 40 inch vertical leap if he did lay a finger on that shot.

Mitsui: Suspect so, but there's no point doubting; he told me after the shot clock died.

Sakuragi: Fuck that and fuck that monkey too.

Rukawa: Will you stop saying 'fuck'?

Sakuragi: Sure. And fuck you too, loser.

Miyagi: Shut up, Sakuragi. We've got enough cats among the pigeons so stop dropping more. You think you can defeat Kainan with all that garbage talk? You're only aggravating what's already worse.

Rukawa: Retard.

Mitsui: Look, we have to get back at Kainan no matter what. Jin and Maki are getting all the plaudits for their hoops and none of us seems to have found a spot in the MVP net. At least one of us has to be candidate and that would relieve me for the whole of the evening.

Rukawa: I'll do it.

Sakuragi: (scowls) What gave you the fucking idea? You off your rocker, foxy? I, the king of all rebounders, will grab the trophy and none of you ladies will have to mock me on the face, ever. NYAHAHAHAHA!

Mitsui: No one's making you an MVP until you learn how to pull up a fucking jumper. Rebounds don't make anyone MVP especially when his parameter percentage is zero. That means you'll have to work your tails off 'till you're fucking competent to shoot from the 12 footer. Got that?

Sakuragi: And I suppose nobody becomes an MVP especially when he's a fuckin' ball hugger who plays like he's in a one on one game with a whole team? (looks straight at Rukawa)

Rukawa: Fuck Face King of Crap Ball, you are. (Shoots back at Sakuragi)

Sakuragi makes a violent move toward Rukawa who cracks up a fist. Everybody goes between them.

Akagi: Don't push it, both of you. Fuck around a little more and you won't be able to see any Ryonan game. You should know a lot better than to get suspended the next game.

Ayako: This is what I've been warning you about; you fight with each other and lose all games, good with you?

Rukawa and Sakuragi don't move.

Miyagi: She's right. Sakuragi, you should leave Rukawa alone. He doesn't even bother you.

Sakuragi: You're siding with the wrong horse, Ryochin. It will take donkey years before this shit eater shares that damn ball. I don't understand why nobody tells him off.

Mitsui: (nods in agreement to Sakuragi) Same here. We lack that fucking team work Kainan has. Maki's the best scorer, still he manages perfect deliverance even as Miyagi does. I see no reason why some people can't do the same.

Everyone stays quiet.

Kogure: Why can't we just take lunch outside and lay out strategies? You know, plan our moves against Ryonan. Everyone will be free to propose his tactics. No open forum, we're not in a women's institution to do that. Er, okay with you?

Yasuda: Nice idea, Kogure-sempai.

Everyone packs his things and moves out of the room. Sakuragi waits for Rukawa who comes out last.

Sakuragi: (grins evilly) Sendoh's making a shit out of you for the second time. Now you'll see why you can't be among the best in Japan. He's just too good to be in little Kanagawa and guess what?

Rukawa: What?

Sakuragi: You're not even a big fish in this pathetic small pond of a league, cold fish.

Curtain closes.

END


End file.
